Yu-Gi-OH Arc V: Duelist of Hearts
by Haro654
Summary: A lone duelist wonders around the city of Paradise City , and just so happens to bump into Rin, whom challenges him to a duel for a date with her sister! Why the hell did this have to happen him.


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but, let's just say that I came up with a mini story while I'm still writing my other story** _ **"Journey across the worlds".**_ **This is its own separate story which takes place in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V anime. My OC will be using a deck based off the video game series Kingdom Hearts. The ace however of the deck will be quiet obvious *cough cough* Sora *cough cough*. Anyways let's begin!**

Well this is awkward on my way home back from working a job at a local card shop. Well, let me introduce myself, the names Wolf Mitchell and I live in Paradise City. If you are thinking that I'm a duelist, well I do. The name of the deck I use is the Kingdom Deck.

Let me get back to the story, well I run into a pretty girl. Her hair, yes her hair, being a bright green. Orange eyes and cute, roundish face. Wait in the hell am I thinking? No girl that pretty would notice me. Her clothes look like that of a turbo duelist well this is going to be interesting to say at least.

"Hey what are you looking at pervert?" she said. Wait…. What? She thinks I'm a pervert. What in the actual hell. "I'm not a pervert, just looking at a pretty girl." I quickly put my hand over my mouth…. What the fuck did I just say? "What so you are a pervert! I'll put you in your place! You and me right here, right now!" she yelled at me. "Uh what?" I continue slowly.

She then put her duel disk on her left arm. Oh, she wants a duel, fine. I'll give her a duel. "Fine I'll give you duel, what's your name if I may ask?" I asked. She just said RIn to me, huh pretty name for a pretty girl I thought to myself.

DUEL! We both said it at the same time.

I drew my first five card. This a good hand if I do say so myself. "First I summon Goofy the Silly knight in Defense mode!" I shouted as version of Goofy comes on the field with DEF of 2500 and an ATK of 500. "When I successfully summon Goofy I can also equip a shield from my deck! I choose the Orge shield. When Orge shield is equipped to Goofy I can pretty much attack with Goofy now!" I now then place two face and call it a turn.

Next up Rin play a monster in face down DEF. "I activate the spell card pot of greed! Which allows me to draw 2 extra cards to my hand directly!' She shouted. "Next I activate the field spell Windwitch Academy! All wind type monsters gain an extra 200 points in both Atk and Def, but the down side is that I can only use 3 out of 5 of my spell/traps zones." She ends her turn looking confident. I'll have to take that down a notch.

"My turn! DRAW!" finally got Sora into my hand now I can get a good combo going. " I summon my ace monster!" I said.

"Your ace this early pervert?" she questioned

"I'm not a pervert! I summon Sora, the Keyblade Master! When he's normal summoned I can Special Summon another monster to the field! I choose Donald Duck, Magi of the King in Attack Mode!" Sora had 1400 Attack and 600 Def, while Donald on the other has 1000 attack and 900 Def. "Next I active the spell card Drive Form Valor from my hand!"

"What does that do?" she asked

"You'll see, now when I have both Sora and Goofy on the field at the same time I can upgrade Sora to his Valor form! Now go Drive Mode engage!" Sora then curls up into a ball, explodes and then has his clothes change from his black Kingdom hearts 2 outfit in to a sleek red outfit. "Valor Form Sora by the way has 3000 attack plus can destroy one card on the field!"

"WHAT!" Rin just yelled really, really loud hurting my ears.

"Sora destroy WindWitch Academy!" with the field spell destroyed, I go ahead and order Sora to attack the face down." The face down itself was Wind Witch Aero Master, whom when flipped face up is destroyed but I take 500 points of damage. So I'm down to 3500 life points and the Pretty Girl's life points are at 4000. _I should really ask her name before the duel is over._

"Hey may I ask your name miss?" I start to go ahead and ask her.

"My name is Rin Akaba, and it won't matter what your name is since I'm still call you a pervert!" the now named Rin Akaba shouts at me. I just sweat drop at the name. I thought of an idea on the spot. "Hey how about a little bet?" I say to Rin.

"What would that be perv?"

"Let's say if I win, I want you to tell me where you're from as in what city and I'll tell you where I'm _really_ from." As I end my turn so she can begin her turn.

"And if I win, I want to you ask my sister, Ruri, on a date." She smiled and smirked at me.

"Okay that can be… WAIT WHAT?" I yelled in shocked.

"Yeah I want you to ask my sister on a date." She clarified

"Fine" I just deadpan when I said that. "Oh by the way your turn."

She blinked after that. "I summon Wind witch aero student in attack mode!" A girl with a bright blue uniform appeared on the field, looking at this I can tell this was not going to be good one bit. "Next I use the spell double summon to normal summon another monster to the field!" Well shit that can't be good, looks like Rin is going to use a synchro summon. "I summon Wind Witch Aero Senior Student to the field in attack mode!" Another young girl with this time with a red uniform is on the field. "Next I synchro summon Headmistress Catherine to the field in attack mode!" Uh well shit, wait now that I think about it what Wind Witch cards are these… I don't remember her having them in the anime. This should be interesting. "When the good Headmistress is summon" she began, "all cards on your side of the field get the attack and defense points are reduce to zero and she can deal piercing damage." When I saw the monster, I saw that it had 4000 attack points…. Wait, well shit looks she just two turned destroyed me… That's if I didn't have a Kuriboh in my hand to reduce damage to zero.

"Now Headmistress Catherine attack Sora the Keyblade Master!" She yelled!

"Well looks like I lost….." I started to say. "Well that's if I didn't have a Kuriboh in my hand."

Next thing I know Kuriboh comes in front of me and takes all the damage, while being sent to the graveyard. Thanks buddy, I own you one. "I activate my face down card, Cura! When this card is played I gain 500 life points but for two turns I can't activate any magic cards."

This duel for my apparent love life is just getting started. My name is Wolf Mitchell and I won't lose to Rin Akaba! That is my secondary goal today! My life goal is getting back home to the real world!

 **A.N: Well while typing this new mini story of mine, I kept on thinking to myself. Is this good enough for people to actually read this and like it? Or is it bad to get a lot of people to hate me. To be honest, I was never really a writer in High School at all. I was really bad at writing, still am. My favorite class back in high school was History, I just find History to be cool and interesting. On another note, with Rin's Deck, I didn't really pay attention to the episode, so I just kinda just made cards on the spot, plus I pretty much looked at what the yugioh wiki said about her deck…. Well anyway see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
